ubwbbafandomcom-20200214-history
BeyMania
BeyMania is the annual GRAND BPV which was introduced by the WBBA. Kashif began the BPV events and eventually came up with the idea of BeyMania. It was WBBA's "Grandest Stage of em all" . It is clearly based on WWE's Wrestlemania. Till now 3 beymania have held and fourth is scheduled for April 2015 . Background The first annual BeyMania happened on May 11th 2013. It is meant to be the event where bladers "finally" set their scores with their rivals. Some greatly epic matches happened. BeyMania is the only BPV which is held outside of WBBA Areas B3, WBF Right on the week of the event, there is a 6-day live fan-interaction called BeyMania Axxess (spoof of Wrestlemania Axxess) where stuff like trading cards, posters, gift cards etc, are available to be downloaded online. BeyMania 2013 The 2013 BeyMania is to be held at Anime Friends as a part of "Life Events". It has mainly 4 matches in which 1 or 2 titles are on the line. *Gingka Hagane Legnd vs Michael Bennington for both WBBA Undisputed Title and WCB Title Winner : Michael *Akash Roy and Shubham Roy vs Hemant Bhatt and Roger David For the WBBA Tag Team Titles Winner : Akash and Shubham Roy *Julian Konzern vs Hemant Bhatt for both the UNited States and Intercontinental Titles Winner : Julian *Aayush vs Ronwell vs Arko vs Zeo - Fatal 4 Way for the ECB Title. Winner : No Contest NOTES - BeyMania is the first BPV in which 3 titles were on the line on the same matches. Also the debut of the "ECB Championship". Category:Events Beymania IICategory:Pay Per Views Kishatu and Ali defeated Kriz and Vash to become the new WBBA Tag Team Champions Angemon defeated Kishatu to become the new WCB Champion Travis defeated Ronwell | Travis defeated Muntasir Uchiha to become the new XDvision Champion Kyoya Silverstar def. Muntasir Uchiha for the Television Championship Chinmay def. Imtenan for the ECB Championship | Imtenan Def. Chinmay for ECB Championship Kishatu def. Julian to gain number 1 contender spot for the WBBA Championship | Moinul def. Kriz for the WBBA Championship Justin Wong def. Andrew V for the United States Championship (Winner meets Junaid for the WBBA World Championship) BeyMania III Its is going to take place in March of 2015 and the peoples who complete their way to BeyMania ( similar to hunting list ) will get title shots in BeyMania III.Category:WBBA TV Shows Beymania Matches Confirmed for The Second and Third Weeks of April * WBBA Championship on the Line Akash Roy vs Alastair Mike * World Championship on the Line Koustav Das vs Mêhtā * Light Battle Championship On The Line Koustav Das vs Azan Ahmed vs Swapnadeep Mondal vs Zain Ahmed Rhazin * X-Division Championship On The Line Travis Robinett vs Shin Shigeru in a Fantasy Cage match * Angelic Championship On The Line Archit vs Imte vs Xenon DarkPowerest vs Ali Raza vs Champ Jacob * ECB Championship on the Line (Hardcore Extreme Rules match) Archit Lal vs অচেনা বালক vs Imtenan Hossain Sameer vs Shoaib Akter * Intercontinental Championship Singles Match Imtenan Hossain vs Junaied * KKB Memorial Battle Royal Featuring : Every Superstar, Rookie, X-Division Bladers in UBWBBA. * Angemon Takaishi vs Sivgat Hasan / Justin Wong / Prayag Adhikari /Muhammad Junaid / Akash Roy / Shubham Roy with Special Guest Host :Kashif Bhatti * 3 Stages of Hell: Kai Hiwatari vs Justin Wong Three stages one to win two will win * Muhsinuzzaman Mahim vs Mikey Braxton vs Kira Ryouzaki Three way match * Soham Dharmadhikari vs Gary Oak Match of editors